


Viridescent x Two

by tokii



Series: 壊れた方 [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokii/pseuds/tokii
Series: 壊れた方 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542805
Kudos: 1





	Viridescent x Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophisthoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisthoe/gifts).

Viridescent x Two

Moonlit orbs stay transfixed

Glossed with apprehension,

fearing

_the decision is yours _

the encroachment of its reality

pleading

_whether to stay _

with the one awake huddled on her bed,

Orbs floating, straining in the dimming light

panicking

_whether to leave _

at the emptying of the rooms

realizing

_you’ll stay with me…_

the hour’s approaching

and with it, the departure of its joys,

broken

_ ...won’t you?_

that one of them can’t stay


End file.
